


Like a Lamb to the Slaughter

by OhWowee



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: 1982, F/M, Friday the 13th - Freeform, Horror, Jason Voorhees - Freeform, Sexual Content, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhWowee/pseuds/OhWowee
Summary: I finally got out of my writer's block and have started up again.This is only the first chapter so this story will be very long but I promise it's worth it.I hope you all enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am not affiliated with Friday the 13th or any movies so if the names I chose for the characters match those in the movies, it is purely coincidental (I've only seen 1-4)

It had only been a few weeks since Jason's second killing spree. The year was 1982 and the tension around Camp Blood was pulled tighter than an expertly tuned guitar string. But of course that didn't stop a group of stupid kids from staying right next to said camp. 

First, there was Mina. A strong-willed, hard headed girl of 18 years who never turned down an opportunity to get drunk. She had quite the reputation at high school, mostly with the whole football team. She had strawberry blond hair, blue eyes and a very skinny figure. Secretly she had a problem with gaining weight but never talked about it.

Since it was spring break, she told her three other friends about Camp Blood and how they should camp near it. 

"It'll be, like, the perfect place to tell ghost stories!" she chirped while chomping on a wad of bubblegum. God, this was gonna be a trip.

Next was Mina's boyfriend. Now you may have guessed that her boyfriend is the captain of the football team, right? Well, you're wrong. Haha. 

His name was Ezekiel. 

Now I bet you're thinking the same thing I am when you hear that name. Tall, scrawny and nerdy, never touched a soft titty in his life and probably never will. Huge, Coke-bottle glasses, always sporting khakis and shirts always neatly pressed and tucked in? Yeah, that's him. Why were they dating, you might ask? 

Beats the hell out of me. 

To make a long story short, Mina's mother and Ezekiel's mother have been friends for YEARS. They planned to get pregnant at the same time and have kids that were "friends since they were babies." as they grew up they always hung out. But as the years went by and Mina hit puberty she was out testing the waters while Ezekiel was left alone with his books. Once Mina's mother heard of her, ahem, "Reputation," she told her to straighten up her act and made a plan with the boy's mother to match them up. After many forced dates, they figured a try wouldn't hurt anyone. The real reason why she stayed with him? Well...

He has a huge dick. 

Thanks to a foggy, drunken memory of not-too-long-ago. To Ezekiel's embarrassment he remembers half standing, half leaning against a tree while Mina sucked him off. When it was finally over she smiled at him and said "I'm definitely keeping you," eyelids half closed and lipstick smudged. He didn't like her either but he shut his mouth for the sake of his mother. 

Next was Ruth. She was a short, quiet young lady that always had her long brown hair in a messy bun atop her head and always wore the same thing every day, jeans and a t shirt. She had the wilderness and animal expertise of the love child between Jack Hannah and Jane Goodall. Even though she was a bit nerdy, everyone liked her and enjoyed her silly personality. 

Then there was Linda. Being Ruth's best friend, they never missed an opportunity to hang out together. Linda was the athletic type, she played on every sports team at least once and currently is the MVP of her local soccer team. As you can imagine, her red hair was always in a tight ponytail and she wore pretty much nothing but tracksuits. 

And last but certainly not least, there's George. Being the most handsome boy in school (don't take it from me,) every girl desired him and maybe even some of the boys. He had shaggy black hair that hung just above his chocolate-brown eyes. The girls swooned over his tanned skin, thinking he was "Foreign," but in reality he just worked for a construction company, so the tan parts of him only extended to the bottoms of his shorts and the ends of his shirt sleeves. Everybody was fond of him, except for Mina. A long time ago he turned down an opportunity to go to the prom with her and then cop a feel at a McDonald's parking lot afterwards. This was her feeble attempt to make him jealous. 

Well in any case, they were here. In a little house they rented, right by the lake. There was a seemingly never-ending supply of beer and various liquors (thanks, Mina.) a large stack of towels and everyone's toiletries, on top of about 4 coolers full of food and four duffel bags full of clothes, all jammed in the trunk of Ezekiel's Jeep. While everyone was grabbing their things and getting set up, Ruth was standing outside watching the sunset. Her back was hurting from all that time in the car, but figured the sounds, smells and sights of nature would calm her nerves. The urban legend of Jason still pricked at her mind, making the fear bubble inside of her like a pot of boiling water. Little did she notice that Linda was creeping up behind her. She grabbed the girl's waist and made her jump a mile into the air, screaming like a banshee. 

"LINDA!!!" Ruth shouted "Don't do that!!" 

The athlete was unable to respond thanks to the laughter that is getting Ruth more and more pissed off by the second. 

"I'm sorry!" Linda cried after regaining her composure. She didn't even notice that Ruth was storming away from her. "Let's go for a swim!" 

Ruth turned around and growled, "Fuck off," leaving her friend with a shocked look on her face. She had never been that angry with Linda before, ever. She always played pranks on Ruth but now it was different. Now it could get them in really big trouble. Ruth walked to the edge of the lake and dipped her toes in. The water was chilly, but it was enough to give her a jolt to stay awake. Luckily she put on her bathing suit under her clothes, so she removed the outer layer and cast them aside, careful not to get them wet. She waded in farther, until her feet were unable to reach the bottom. She started to float on her back, feeling relaxed. Then she heard a tiny splash. Her eyes popped open and she looked around. 

"Linda?" she called. 

No answer.

"Linda, if this is another joke of yours..."

She trailed off, anxiety taking over her mind. Is this Jason thing real? 

"I'm getting out!" She yelled to nobody in particular. She started to swim towards the shore, then felt a small wave of water hit her back. She turned around.

"Hello?" She whimpered.

Her answer was a massive pair of hands grabbing her ankles, dragging her to the depths below.

********  
The next morning

"Do you guys know where Ruth is?" Linda asked. "I can't find her anywhere!" 

"Weren't you with her last night?"

"Yeah. I just played a prank on her and she got all pissed off. Said she was going down to the lake. So I went to look for her but this was all I found." She held up Ruth's jeans and Iron Maiden shirt. 

"Maybe she walked down to the camp?" 

Ezekiel scoffed. "She's not that stupid." 

"I'm going to Camp Blood. To look for Ruth," George spoke up.

Linda shot up in her chair. "Are you fucking serious?! What if Jason's down there?"

"As soon as I find Ruth we can pack up and leave. If we ever spot Jason himself," George suggested. 

"Wait. I want to come too!" Mina cried. Everyone looked at her with suspicion. 

"You know..." she blushed. "To help look."

To avoid another confrontation, Mina and George walked outside and down the trail. 

"Great. What are we going to do now?" Linda said. She should have followed Ruth and kept her safe. She should have...

"Let's look too," She heard herself say, turning to look at Zeke. 

He stood up slowly.   
"Shouldn't we stay here in case she comes back?" 

Linda wouldn't take that for an answer. 

"I'm going. If you don't want to come with me, then fine."

"What if Jason finds you?" 

Linda scoffed. "Jason isn't even real!! And if he was, why would people keep coming back to the exact spot where those supposed 'murders' occurred?" Zeke didn't respond, just looking away, embarrassed. 

"I'm going," She whispered, then walked outside. She made herself walk to the beach again, calling Ruth's name every few moments. This time she walked closer to the woods, looking for other clues at to where her friend might have gone. She spotted Ruth's clothes, crumpled in a heap. Linda's heart jumped. Something must have happened. Did someone attack her? If her clothes are here they must have...

"No," Linda whimpered, tears pricking at her eyes as she forced herself to look away. She looked across the water, hoping to god her friend was only going for a swim. "Ruth!" 

She saw her friend on top of the water, floating blissfully as she usually did. 

Excitedly, Linda stripped to her bathing suit and waded out to her friend.

"Ruth, you scared the shit out of us! Everyone's out looking for you!" 

As she waded closer, she noticed that Ruth wasn't floating on her back. She started to panic.

"Are you okay?" she shouted as she waded closer. She nudged her friend's shoulder and flipped her over. She was bloated, her skin pale. Her eyes were frozen open, clouded over with a white film. She looked like a dead fish. Linda screamed.

"Oh my god!" she screamed, starting to sob. "GEORGE! MINA!!!!" She ran away from her friend, sprinting back to the campsite. Camp Blood. Her heart stopped, but she forced herself to go farther. She burst through the Mess Hall, where she heard her friends calling for Ruth.

Hearing the sound of the doors slamming open her friends turned around, startled. 

"Did you find her?" they said in unison. 

It was impossible to understand Linda through her babbling mixed with the sound of her hysterical sobs.

George walked up to her and calmly pit his hands on her shoulders.

"Slow down," he said. "What happened?" 

"She...." Linda rasped through ragged breaths. "At the lake...in the water...She drowned." 

George and Mina looked at each other, fear in their eyes. 

"Wait," Mina said. "Where's Zeke?"

All together, they ran back to the cabin. 

"Zeke!" Mina shouted. They scrambled through the house, looking everywhere for their friend.

"He said he would stay here!" Linda cried, crying harder. 

George opened the back door, then stopped in his tracks. 

"Holy fuck." 

The girls followed him, then followed his gaze. Zeke, poor innocent Zeke was another victim of the slaughter. He was hanging upside down from a tree, cut down the middle like an animal ready to be butchered. Linda screamed. Mina stumbled inside and threw up in the sink, sobbing as she did so. George looked away, a look of horror plastered on his face. 

"We have to get out of here before anything else happens."

End of Chapter 1  
*****************


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this is my most favorite project i have EVER done. Please enjoy. 
> 
> P.s. Chapter 3 coming very soon!

"We can't just leave!" Mina sobbed. They're still here! 

George's face purpled. "Okay, should we just continue to live here with their dead bodies and Jason coming after us?"

"There is no Jason!" Linda cried, tears streaming down her face. There's no way Jason could be real. It had to be a wild animal, or some crazy psycho. But not him. Jason wasn't real. 

"Who else would have done this?!" George cried. 

"Stop it!" Mina demanded. "We need to stick together!" 

Everyone's gaze froze on her. For once in her life, Mina was smart. But then she wasn't. 

"We need to find a way to get rid of Jason."

George and Linda glared at her.

"How the fuck do you propose we do that? Talk him out of it?" 

Mina wiped her tears away and started shoving her belongings back into the duffel bag. 

"I'm going to find a payphone," she said. "We're leaving in the morning." without waiting for a response, she jumped in the Jeep and drove away.

Without a word, Linda and George packed their things as well, unable to even gaze at Ruth and Zeke's belongings. 

By the time they finished, it was already dark out. Their stomachs turned, paranoia relentlessly preying on the minds. Throughout the house, every single light was on and they were unable to eat. Even the thought of the still full coolers in the trunk brought nausea. When they heard a vehicle crunch over the gravel on the trail, a sort of dull relief passed over them. 

Mina walked in the house, looking spent and afraid. She made awkward eye contact with Linda, but quickly looked away. 

"What happened?" 

"They didn't believe me." 

Assuming 'they' was the local law enforcement, Linda spoke up. 

"Why don't they believe it?" 

"They said Jason is dead. They think it's a prank." 

George sighed in frustration. 

"We need to sleep," Mina said. She looked like she was about to collapse any second. 

Before the others could mock her remark, she spoke again. 

"I know it will be hard but we just need to make it through the night."

Contrary to the burning fear in all of their hearts, they crawled up the stairs to their bedrooms. Of course, barely any sleep came. The lightest rustle of a tree branch, or the slightest peep from crickets outside woke them into an adrenaline fueled start. Linda couldn't take it anymore. The lack of sleep was already eating away at her mind, amplifying the slightest noises. She stumbled down the stairs and grabbed her coat, or was it George's coat? Whatever.

Linda stepped outside, knowing very well this was a bad idea. But it didn't matter anymore. Jason was just a legend. Slowly, she walked down the trail, making sure to stay near the lights dotting the campsite. Like the light would protect her, she thought. She laughed to herself, then scowled at the ridiculous and empty sound. Linda stopped, scanning the area around her just in case. She turned towards the house, often taking long glances behind her. Suddenly a noise made her eyes lock straight ahead of her, seeing a shadowy figure in the distance. 

"George?" She called. No answer. 

The figure took a step towards her. A sliver of light revealed the edge of something reflective. She squinted. It was a hockey mask. Whether it was real or a hallucination,  Linda turned and ran. 

"HELP!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, running as fast as she could. She ran into the woods, desperate to find anyone or anything that would save her. Linda stopped running again. Her legs wouldn't budge, no matter what her mind screamed at her. 

The next thing she knew, a large hand clamped over her mouth. She tried to scream but panic snatched it away, causing her to try and gasp for air. Through hear light-headed trance she lost her ability to breathe through the heavy hand and her vision went black. 

*********

When Linda woke up, the first thing she noticed was the stench of decay. It burned the inside of her nose and throat; she had to suppress the gagging instinct. Looking around the room she awoke in, she noticed it was in horrible shape. The few windows in here were broken, one boarded up so heavily they not even a ray of sunlight could show through. The wallpaper was almost gone, the few curled strips left on the wall made it just that more terrifying. And on top of all that, it was freezing. She didn't even notice the feeling in her toes was gone and it was starting to go in her fingers. 

Was this Jason's...house? 

Oh god, she thought. I can't die here. I just can't.

Just to raise her suspicions that much more, she started to hear the killer's heavy footsteps approach. Unsure of any other thing to do, she lay down quickly and closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to see the man...the creature...that would end her life. 

The footsteps came closer. And closer. 

And closer. 

Linda squeezed her eyes shut, praying it would all go away. Praying that when she opened them again she would be back at home, being relentlessly annoyed by her little sister asking to braid her hair for school. God, how she wished she was back home...

After what seemed like an eternity, the footsteps receded. She opened one eye, ever so slightly, and saw nothing. She waited a few more moments, letting her heart rate slow down before sitting up in the thin bed she woke up in. 

Jason brought me here? 

What if he keeps me here forever as his prisoner? She thought nervously. What if he sees me awake and decides to kill me right here? 

She prayed for death. 

Linda placed her head in her hands and cried. She grasped tightly the crystal necklace she always wore since she was a child. Her mother gave it to her. She was a hippie-type that believed in the power supposedly hidden in those crystals.

If you trust in this, it will protect you from harm, she would always say. 

Right now, feeling the warm crystal gave a glimmer of hope, but not enough to keep Linda from going insane. She sighed and raised her head. 

Standing in the doorway of another room to the right of the bed was Jason.

He was staring right at her.

Her eyes widened. He had to be at least seven and a half feet tall, maybe even more. Tears snaked down her flushed cheeks, but she couldn't look away. There was no way for escape. She had no idea where she was, or who she could run to. Everyone was gone. 

"Please," she squeaked through her waterfall of tears. "Just get it over with."

He hesitated, then took a step forward. The terrified victim shivered, the sight of Jason chilled her bones more than the temperature in this prison ever could. He stopped in front of the bed, just an arm's length away. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, then reached under the bed. 

The worst of Linda's imagination conjured up some sort of horrible murder weapon. A brand new machete, sharper than ever? A baseball bat with nails all over it?! She whimpered. 

But instead, Jason pulled out a blanket. A thick green blanket that looked like it hadn't been used in years. Lydia stared at him, dumbfounded. Frustrated from a lack of response, the giant threw the blanket at her. She shook out the blanket, bringing up a cloud of dust that made her wrinke her nose, then sneeze loudly. Nevertheless, she wrapped it around her, grateful for a least a bit of warmth. She looked at Jason, and found herself giving him a smile. He glanced at her again, then turned on his heel and walked out. 

She breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

End of Chapter 2


End file.
